memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7/Voyager damaged
Voyager is taking hits from the cubes. On the bridge Tuvok is down after his console exploded in his face Lieutenant Halliwell goes to the tactical console and reports to Captain Janeway on the shield status. Shields down to 60 percent says Lieutenant Halliwell as he looks at Captain Janeway. Janeway looks at him. Fire photons full spread Captain Janeway says as she looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. He inputs commands into the console and presses the fire button. Voyager unleashes a spread of photon torpedoes that strike the two cubes, the cubes fire at Voyager. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as he looks at the shields output. Shields down to 50 percent says Lieutenant Halliwell as he looks at Captain Janeway. Ensign Paris looks at his console. I'm losing lateral thrusters Ensign Paris says as he looks at his console. Ensign Kim looks at the console. Ma'am picking a ship it's the Phoenix Ensign Kim says as he looks at his console. A blue phaser beam cuts through the Borg hull and destroys the lead vessel and a piece of it hits the second cube and it blows up as well, the third, fourth, and fifth cubes start firing at the Phoenix the Daedalus-class vessel fires a volley of quantum torpedoes and destroys the third cube as Phoenix flies by the three remaining Cubes. On the bridge Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. Mr. Tanner fire quantum phasers full spread let's give the Borg something to remember us by Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him and goes to her chair. He inputs commands into his console and presses the fire button. The Phoenix fires several more beams at the cubes causing damage to them and they blow up into a thousand pieces. On the bridge Lieutenant Tanner looks at his console. All five cubes have been destroyed Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She then looks at Lieutenant Campbell. Lyssa hail Voyager Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. On the viewer Captain Janeway appears. Thanks for the help they just dropped out of transwarp randomly and started shooting at us, if it wasn't for your arrival I believe we would of been destroyed thus erasing us from your time Captain Janeway says on the viewer. Admiral Kira thinks for a second. Something wrong Admiral? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He doesn't recall the Borg attacking Voyager until their encounter with the neo-drones and Icheb's family and the start of the Borg resistance movement. I don't recall being attacked by the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him and does the throat slash gesture to mute the audio so Captain Janeway doesn't hear her. Are you sure because according to Admiral Janeway you guys encountered the Borg a lot during your journey Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm sure says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She thinks. That's strange, resume sorry we were wanting to chat privately Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. That's understandable Colonel we've got wounded it's Tuvok he's badly hurt his console blew caught him right in the face Captain Janeway says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira are shocked about this. Bridge to sickbay medical teams assemble in the transporter room, Admiral care to join me Colonel Tyson says as she tapped her combadge. Typhuss looks at her. I would indeed says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at Major Gates. Major you've got the bridge Colonel Tyson says as she and Admiral Kira head to the turbolift. On board Voyager in the mess hall since sickbay is full of wounded Ensign Paris is helping medical teams treat the wounded when Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walks into the room. ADMIRAL AND COLONEL ON DECK! an officer shouts. Everyone snaps to attention as Admiral Kira looks at them. As you were says Typhuss as he looks at them. They resume their work as Tom looks at them. Admiral, Colonel welcome aboard Ensign Paris says as he looks at them. He looks at him. Thank you Mr. Paris, I can see a damage report says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. He hands him the padd and both Typhuss and Mariah looks at the padd Typhuss reads the damage report. Shields offline, weapons offline, lateral thrusters offline and warp drive offline says Typhuss as he reads then looks at Mariah. She looks at it. Tyson to Summers Colonel Tyson says as she tapped her combadge. Summers here go ahead Colonel Commander Summers says over the com. She looks at the padd. Get a repair team together and beam over to Voyager and bring a dust pan and broom Colonel Tyson says as she gives her orders. Aye, Colonel Commander Summers says over the com. Typhuss sees Tuvok laying in a bed injured. Tom, how is Tuvok doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Tom. He looks at him. He's got a few scrapes and bruises third to fourth degree burns on his face and hands Ensign Paris says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at Tuvok. I should go help B'Elanna with repairs says Typhuss as he looks at Tom then leaves the mess hall. He walks to the turbolift and gives it a command. Typhuss walks into the turbolift. Deck 11, main engineering says Typhuss to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. The lift stops and the doors open and he walks out. ADMIRAL ON DECK Lieutenant Carey says as he saw Admiral Kira. Everyone snaps to attention Typhuss looks at them. As you were says Typhuss as he looks at them. Lieutenant Carey looks at him. Welcome to engineering sir if there's anything I can do to help let me know Lieutenant Carey says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. Thank you Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Carey. Typhuss walks over to B'Elanna. What can I do to help you says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna.